El 'macabro' final de Harry Potter
by Lolipop91
Summary: Sirius había muerto, y ahora Albus Dumbledore igual, sin olvidar al traidor de Snape... todo esto pensaba Harry... todos tenían fe de que él podría derrotar al Mago Tenebroso pero...¡Muere, sí muere! ElNiñoQueVivió muere y de la forma más... ¡mejor júzgue


One Shot:

El 'macabro' final de Harry Potter.

En una triste y oscura noche, alguien se movía en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Era el perfil de un muchacho de no más de diecisiete años de edad, que se encontraba viviendo solo en esa gran casa, heredada de su fallecido padrino Sirius Black. Todo estaba en silencio y sólo se oían unos pasos que hacían crujir la madera del suelo de la cocina en penumbras; alguien caminaba de un lado a otro.

Harry Potter no podía quedarse quieto, los remordimientos y los pensamientos que le llegaban día y noche a la cabeza, no lo dejaban tranquilo ni por un instante. Sentía remordimientos por haber dejado que Snape matase al mago de magia blanca más bueno y más poderoso que existiese sobre la tierra; a Albus Dumbledore. Harry había vivido en carne propia el temor y la angustia de sentirse desprotegido al ver el cuerpo inerte del veterano hechicero, pero no era el único que se sentía así; todo el mundo mágico se consideraba débil y vulnerable a los ataques de los seguidores de Voldemort, o hasta del mismo Voldemort en persona, si es que se trataba de un caso especial. Todo era desesperación en las calles, ya nadie confiaba en nadie, y faltaba poco para que el Ministerio de la Magia declarara en los diarios que no podían contra Lord Voldemort; faltaba poco para que dijesen que TODO estaba perdido.

Harry sentía un gran peso en sus hombros, peso que Dumbledore le había dejado al explicarle todo lo que sabía sobre los horrocruxes y diciéndole que había que destruir seis de esos, aunque ahora faltaban cuatro. ¿Pero cómo Harry llegaría hasta esos objetos en que se suponía, Voldemort había dividido su alma?

Cavilaba en eso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la amplia cocina. Toda la Orden tenía puestas sus esperanzas en él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban seguros que él lograría destruir para siempre a Voldemort, y Harry no QUERÍA defraudarlos, no PODÍA hacerlo.

Hace no más de una hora, Ron y Ginny habían ido a visitarlo (por medio de polvos flu) y le habían inculcado ánimos, le dijeron que no se rindiera, que ellos lo apoyarían en todo lo que él necesitase. Hermione no había podido ir con ellos, pero había escrito algo similar en una carta que le había enviado hace unos días.

Faltaban no más de tres semanas para que llegase el mes de Septiembre y aún no se sabía si Hogwarts abriría sus puertas. Pero a Harry eso ya no le importaba, aunque abriesen el colegio, él no acudiría, sólo se dedicaría plenamente a encontrar los cuatro horrocruxes que faltaban para luego tener que enfrentarse cara a cara a Lord Voldemort y (si la suerte lo acompañaba) matarlo definitivamente.

De pronto, sintió su estómago rugir, y recordó que no había comido desde el almuerzo. Se dirigió al congelador y sacó comida que la Sra. Weasley le había dejado hace unas horas atrás para que luego él solo lo calentase y se sirviese cuando tuviera hambre. Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraba sentado a la mesa, devorando con ganas el plato con comida. Pero cuando le quedaba ya la mitad de la porción en el plato, sintió un fuerte y agudo dolor en la cabeza, un dolor que nunca había sentido tan fuerte. Emitió un fuerte y desgarrador grito que lo hizo atorarse con la comida que segundos antes había ingerido. Comenzó a toser desesperadamente mientras sentía que faltaba poco para que su cabeza se partiera por el profundo dolor que le producía aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

-¡¡¡KRE... ACHER!!!.-Gritó con dificultad. Esperaba que el elfo doméstico hubiese escuchado su grito y que lo ayudase. Pasaron unos segundos mientras Harry seguía tosiendo con violencia mientras que el dolor a la cabeza no disminuía ni un poco. Empezó a golpearse el pecho con la mano para poder tragar la comida que obstruía su garganta, pero no pudo hacerlo. Para su fortuna, en ese entonces un feo elfo doméstico bajó corriendo unas escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Se paró en seco en el marco de la puerta al ver a Harry tosiendo con desesperación y con el rostro rojo.

-¿Qué quiere el amo? –preguntó Kreacher con voz inocente, como si no estuviese presenciando algo tan horrible, y agregó en voz baja- El traidor a la sangre le da órdenes a Kreacher como si fuese un Black... pero nó, él nunca sería un Black, si tan sólo se enterara...

-¡¡¡AYU... DA...ME!!!.-Suplicó Harry mientras sentía que no podía seguir respirando.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarle? –su voz sonó cínica y volvió a agregar- en contra de mi voluntad ayudaría a alguien tan despreciable como usted que se cree mi amo...

-¡¡¡POR... FA... VOR!!!.-Volvió a suplicar Harry poniéndose morado mientras caía de su silla y chocaba fuertemente contra el suelo. Se llevó ambas manos al cuello mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Nó, ese no podía ser su final ¿qué pasaría con los que pensaban que él derrotaría a Voldemort? Hizo un vano esfuerzo en ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer, mientras que el elfo doméstico lo miraba indolente. Apenas lograba pensar ya que el dolor a la cabeza se lo impedía, pero se prometió que si salía vivo de esa, mataría a Kreacher por no querer ayudarlo en tal ocasión. Pero nó, él sabía que no saldría con vida después de aquello. Exhaló su última (y casi inexistente) bocanada de aire para poder respirar, pero no lo logró y se desplomó por completo. La comida que tenía atragantada en la garganta no le permitió que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, provocando la muerte de la única persona que podía ser capaz de destruir al mago más tenebroso del mundo. Lord Voldemort ya no tendría ningún obstáculo; ahora el mundo estaría en sus manos y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él...

Ése había sido el último pensamiento de Harry antes de morir; "El niño que vivió" había fallecido por atragantamiento al comer, sumado al fuerte dolor a la cabeza, que se debía sólo a una repentina y fuerte migraña, a nada más.

Je, je ¡¡hola a todos!! Quise escribir este one shot porque se me ocurrió que a lo mejor, Harry podía morirse de otra forma, nó en las manos de Lord Voldemort, ya que (creo) todos piensan que él morirá. Yo en realidad guardo una pequeñita esperanza a que sobrevivirá y que le ganará al mago más tenebroso, pero bueno, hay que esperar a que salga el último libro... Bueno, en fin, siempre es bueno cambiar las cosas para divertirse y me gustó escribir que Harry moría atragantado, ya que es ridículo ¿no? Todos esperando que él por lo menos lucharía cara a cara con Voldemort, pero no fue así... Dejen sus críticas para saber qué les pareció.

PD: Para todos a quienes les gusta la pareja H/Hr, lean mi fanfic "Harry Potter y el Crepúsculo de los Sueños...

¡Saludos a todos!

Rosa


End file.
